Juste quatre mots
by A-Harlem
Summary: La vie n'offre que ce qu'elle peut donner. Tout, quand on est un roi, ou rien, quand on est un esclave. Mais parfois, dans ce petit rien, quelque chose vient tout changer. En bien ou en mal. Les vies tournent, se croisent et se séparent. Certaines valent de l'or, et d'autres rien. Ace l'apprendra à ses dépends. AU, /! yaoi, lemon /! -SongFic-


_**Ohayo mina' ! Comme d'habitude, j'étais présentement en train d'écouter mon douteux répertoire musical [*pourquoi douteux ?*] (ben, quand ton Po-pod passe des Pink Floyd à K'Maro, on peut dire que c'est douteux. Non ?) [*… bon point pour toi.*] quand soudain… une chanson de mon chanteur français préféré : Goldman. Elle s'appelle "Tournent les violons" et **__**je vous invite à l'écouter. Non, je ne fais pas de pub pour JJG ! ^^**_

_**Elle est triste, et par extension l'OS n'est pas un concentré de gaieté...  
Paroles adaptées, bien entendu. Je vous laisse juges et maîtres, comme toujours, et…**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

_**« Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps »**_

- Ace, arrête de rêvasser et amène ça dans la Grande Salle !

L'adolescent s'épongea le front d'un revers de l'avant-bras et souleva le plateau que lui tendait Zeff, le chef cuisinier à l'étrange jambe de bois ; il s'efforça de ne pas vaciller, assura son pas et descendit les marches qui menaient aux étages inférieurs, où la fête organisée par leur roi Doflamingo n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il y avait un monde fou, et il avait du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi tous les serviteurs qui s'agitaient pour que tout soit prêt avant que les convives n'entrent enfin.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table et croisa le regard de Luffy. Son frère, à peine âgé de six ans, était encore trop petit pour aider à porter des charges lourdes, mais on lui avait confié la tâche de chasser toutes les souris de la Grande Salle. Il s'y attelait à l'aide d'un balai avec les chats favoris de leur roi, Stephan et Chopper, avec le zèle qui le caractérisait.

_**« Les belles et les beaux nobliaux, noble sang »**_

La crème de la crème était attendue au château et il ne fallait rien négliger, il en allait de la réputation du royaume de Dressrosa. Ace s'activait autant que les autres malgré son jeune âge, et sa vivacité était mise à contribution pour les nombreux allers et retours dans les escaliers. Les serviteurs les plus expérimentés s'assuraient que tout était parfait, allant jusqu'à polir les poignées des crédences de la salle où seraient reçus les convives.

On dressait des nappes de soie, les godets de bois étaient remplacés par du verre ou de la céramique, et les assiettes d'or remplaçaient les écuelles. La table d'honneur, qui surplombait toutes les autres, était préparée avec un soin tout particulier – c'était là qu'allait s'asseoir le gratin des royaumes alentours et les Sangs-Bleus, et tout se devait d'être irréprochable.

_**« De tout le royaume on est venu dansant. »**_

- Où est-ce que je le mets… ? s'enquit-il auprès de Sanji, l'intendant principal, qui orchestrait l'organisation de la vaisselle et des plats.

- Là-bas, Ace. Tu pourras ramener les autres plateaux d'anis ? et dépêche-toi, il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure !

- Oui, oui, souffla l'adolescent en déposant le plat à l'endroit que Sanji lui indiquait.

Il tourna les talons et remonta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la cuisine, manquant heurter de plein fouet Izou, un des serviteurs, qui descendait en sens inverse pour emporter les pichets de vin.

- Doucement, Ace ! brailla-t-il en retrouvant un équilibre précaire.

- Désolé ! s'excusa l'adolescent en rougissant, passant le rideau pour entrer dans la cuisine où Tatch lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Il obéit et tendit les bras pour récupérer les anis et les carvis enrobés de miel ; son ventre gargouilla et Tatch le mit en garde d'un regard entendu, même si un léger sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres. Mais Ace, malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, n'oubliait jamais qu'il ne devait toucher la nourriture sous aucun prétexte.

_**« Tournent les vies, oh tournent les vies,**_  
_**oh tournent et s'en vont… »**_

Il fit le chemin en sens inverse et retrouva Sanji ; les préparatifs étaient quasiment terminés quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir principal. Tous les serviteurs se tendirent et la lourde porte de bois s'entrouvrit, laissant passer une tête aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

- Tout avance bien ?

- Oui, mon prince, annonça Sanji avec un léger sourire. Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous préparer pour la réception ?

- J'ai tout mon temps. Père m'envoie choisir les domestiques qui officieront ce soir.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et échangea un bref regard avec le prince de Dressrosa.  
Trafalgar affichait son éternel sourire énigmatique sous ses cernes noires. Le fils de Doflamingo souffrait d'insomnies et il n'était pas rare de le voir errer dans les couloirs des chambres à des heures totalement indues.

Lui aussi adolescent, il avait sa petite période de rébellion, où il passait plus de temps dans les cuisines qu'avec le maître d'armes pour s'entrainer à l'épée. Il s'était assagi depuis quelques mois et s'instruisait de façon un peu plus sérieuse – à croire que les livres ne l'épuisaient pas plus que les combats et les entraînements.

_**« …tournent les vies, oh tournent les violons… »**_

- Faites votre choix, mon prince, murmura l'intendant en s'effaçant.

Trafalgar referma la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, balayant du regard les serviteurs qui s'affairaient.

- Ace, tu feras le service, lança-t-il. Arrange-toi pour préparer Luffy aussi, Père le trouve très distrayant et aimerait l'avoir à ses côtés pour lui raconter les histoires folles dont il a le secret…

- Bien, monsieur, murmura Ace en s'inclinant.

- Occupe-toi de prendre Nami, Robin… mmn, et Shashi et Penguin, réfléchit le jeune homme en contemplant le dressage des tables qui s'achevait. Si tu peux, trouve Vista et Wiper, ils peuvent porter les plateaux trop lourds. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer, et mettez vos vêtements les plus propres, Père y tient.

Ace acquiesça et Trafalgar se détourna pour aller inspecter la décoration de la salle, s'assurant que tout était prêt. L'adolescent siffla Luffy et monta dans les cuisines pour chercher ceux que Law lui avait désignés, leur faisant signe de rejoindre la salle des bains.

Exceptionnellement, quand le roi donnait une réception riche, ceux du service avaient le droit à un bain supplémentaire, pour paraître les plus soignés possible. Ace comptait bien en profiter.

Prenant Luffy par la main, il descendit aux bains, où le grand baquet rempli d'eau les attendait déjà – Trafalgar avait tout prévu, apparemment.

_**« Grande fête aux rameaux et Ace a seize ans »**_

Patient, Ace déshabilla son petit frère et l'assit dans la cuve tiède, se glissant dans l'espace exigu à sa suite avant de savonner le petit garçon.

- Non, Lu', bois pas l'eau ! gémit-il alors que Luffy pointait la langue pour goûter l'eau qui ruisselait de ses mains occupées à lui laver les joues.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en barbotant.

- Parce que. Arrête de tout le temps poser des questions, soupira Ace en lui lavant les cheveux.

- Moi aussi j'veux l'faire !

Il tendit les bras et frotta les cheveux d'Ace, que Vista considéra d'un regard amusé en entrant dans la pièce saturée de vapeur.

- Tu as de la chance que le maître t'autorise à garder ta tignasse.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est propre, contrairement à la tienne, répliqua Ace en se tassant dans le cuvier, pudique.

Les autres garçons s'étouffèrent de rire et se turent sous le regard réfrigérant de l'homme, qui s'éloigna pour faire sa toilette un peu plus loin. Ace s'assura que Luffy était débarrassé de toute sa saleté avant de se laver avec soin, inspirant l'odeur d'huile d'olive du savon que leur roi mettait à leur disposition.

Les oliviers poussaient comme des champignons dans leur vallée ensoleillée, et les autres produits étaient tous importés – Doflamingo se lavait à l'huile de rose et de ladanum, dont il exécrait l'odeur. La seule qu'il préférait et qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis des années était celle de Rouge, leur mère.

_**« Servant en ce château comme sa mère avant »**_

Une odeur d'amaryllis, la fleur qui poussait sur son île natale, à ce qu'elle leur avait raconté. Elle avait quitté ce monde à la naissance de Luffy, était née et morte dans la servitude, mais toujours libre dans sa tête. Libre de penser, de s'évader.

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait toujours inculqué et Ace s'efforçait d'enseigner ce précepte à Luffy... qui l'appliquait un peu trop souvent.

Il sortit de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans un des draps, soulevant Luffy dans ses bras pour l'amener près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée pour le sécher. Il le peigna et attarda son regard sur la cicatrice qui balafrait sa pommette, où il passa son pouce.

Luffy avait trop parlé, ce jour-là, un an plus tôt, et Vergo, le duc au service de leur roi, lui avait envoyé une gifle bien sentie ; sa chevalière avait laissé sa marque sur la joue de Luffy et le petit garçon avait eu de la chance de ne pas perdre son œil.

Ace en avait été malade et Trafalgar n'avait pas apprécié que leur domestique soit molesté de cette manière – il avait fait exécuter le grand duc dont la tête avait roulé sur le billot le lendemain, à l'aube.  
Ou l'avantage d'être le prince de Dressrosa…

Ace démêla et attacha ses cheveux avec un cordon pendant que Nami, déjà propre et habillée, aidait Luffy à enfiler ses vêtements. La jolie rousse avait beaucoup d'attentions à l'égard d'Ace mais, s'il l'appréciait en tant qu'amie, il fuyait les démonstrations physiques ; il s'était même surpris à se dégoûter des femmes et de leurs formes, qui ne l'attiraient pas.

En revanche, il avait déjà assisté aux bains de Trafalgar, et tous étaient une épreuve de force pour lui – autant dire qu'il se débrouillait pour ne plus avoir à le laver, c'était beaucoup plus que son self-control ne pouvait en supporter. L'eau laiteuse sur son corps nu et métisse, ses formes sveltes et élancées, ses muscles en devenir forgés par les entraînements physiques...

Oui, beaucoup plus.

_**« Il porte des plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant… »**_

Il revêtit sa tunique et noua son pantalon de lin sur ses hanches, enfilant ses souliers de cuir avant de s'assurer que sa tenue était en ordre, remerciant Nami d'un sourire alors que Luffy venait se jeter à son cou.

- Tu vas devoir t'occuper de distraire notre Roi pendant que je sers les invités. Je compte sur toi pour être sage, d'accord ?

- Vi. T'es pas loin, hein ?

- Non, mais tu dois bien te tenir. Écoute tout ce que te disent le prince et notre Roi. Promets.

- Promis ! s'exclama le petit garçon en lui offrant un sourire immense.

Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l'entraîna hors des bains, remontant dans la Grande Salle où il laissa Luffy rejoindre le géant blond à l'épais manteau criard, assis sur son trône doré.  
Leur Roi lui sourit et lui tapota la tête, et aussitôt Luffy commença son verbiage incessant, sous le regard amusé de celui qui régnait en maître en ces lieux.

Immédiatement, Ace s'occupa du service, au milieu de toute cette foule grouillante et virevoltante. Les bougies par centaines éclairaient la pièce, et la chaleur commençait à monter entre les murs de pierre. Ace prit les hanaps remplis de vin et commença à servir en prenant garde à ne croiser le regard de personne, ni à ouvrir la bouche, comme l'exigeait l'étiquette.

**_« Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant... »_**

Il monta en cuisine chercher d'autres pichets et redescendit en courant, comme à son habitude, contournant les tentures suspendues aux murs et aux ouvertures pour revenir dans la Grande Salle surpeuplée. Il eut l'idée – idiote, il le savait – de lever les yeux et il se figea en voyant une silhouette détonnant dans le paysage. Elle se démarquait des autres, mais Ace n'aurait pas su dire par quoi. Les vêtements n'étaient pas plus riches, mais différents : c'était un guerrier, à en juger par sa tenue étincelante, son armure ajustée et sa cape immaculée épinglée à ses épaules. Un chevalier, même, au vu de son épée au pommeau finement ciselé.

Ace détourna aussitôt le regard, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. La sensation qui l'étreignait lui rappelait vaguement celle qui l'envahissait quand il s'occupait du bain du prince, mais elle était un milliard de fois plus puissante, plus attractive.

_**« Différent des hommes d'ici, blond et grand... »**_

Il s'efforça d'ignorer les pulsions qui l'incitaient à jeter des regards en biais à celui qui le fascinait. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que lui, qui n'était encore qu'un gamin comparé à l'homme fort et puissant qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, en pleine conversation avec d'autres nobles.

Il accaparait tous les regards ; à ce qu'il entendait pendant qu'il s'affairait à servir les convives du mieux qu'il pouvait (donc sans trembler et en mettre partout sur les nappes brodées...), il revenait d'une longue mission de plusieurs années. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, malgré les armoiries de son plastron à l'effigie du royaume de Dressrosa, Ace ne l'avait jamais vu ou remarqué. Il devait n'être encore qu'un enfant quand cet homme avait quitté le fort pour une énième guerre au nom de Doflamingo.

**_« Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant... »_**

L'aura qu'il dégageait était impressionnante. Sa prestance lui donnait la chair de poule et, un instant, Ace eut la vision fugace de la force physique que cet homme devait dégager, même nu, dans un lit.

Il se gifla mentalement, se demandant d'où il sortait des idées pareilles.

L'adolescent prit le temps, entre deux allers et retours à la cuisine, de contempler ce grand blond à la peau hâlée par le voyage et le grand air. Il voulait connaître son nom, par pure curiosité. Il le vit s'éloigner vers la table d'honneur et rejoindre leur roi qui lui faisait signe de venir. Aussitôt, Luffy éclata de rire en le désignant du doigt et reprit son bavardage, qui sembla légèrement vexant au vu du regard que les gens autour d'eux lançaient à son petit frère...  
Le chevalier blond eut un large sourire et Ace se sentit fondre.

**_« Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses »_**

Le repas atteignait son sommet avec les volailles et les légumes, dans un ballet incessant de domestiques, de jupons, de conversations et de rires plus ou moins discrets.

Doflamingo présidait, assis sur son trône, Luffy toujours à ses côtés, une grande main posée sur ses cheveux noirs. Law s'occupait de donner de quoi boire et manger à l'enfant, tout en jetant des regards discrets au livre posé sur ses genoux, absorbé par sa lecture. Tout le petit monde évoluait, indifférent aux voyages des serviteurs. Ace remonta en cuisine, sourit à Tatch qui lui tendit un énorme plateau qui soutenait des dizaines de godets remplis de boisson.

- Promets-moi de ne pas faire tomber ça, Ace.

- Je promets ! rit-il en se détournant pour descendre dans la salle, retrouvant l'ambiance festive, la chaleur et les clameurs de la réception.

_**« Ace s'émerveille en remplissant les panses »**_

Il prenait toujours garde de ne pas parler ou de croiser un seul regard, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni – Doflamingo était un roi qui vous laissait tranquille à partir du moment où il n'entendait pas parler de vous – et s'activait à servir tout un chacun, déposant le plateau de boissons sur une table pour aller en débarrasser une autre, changer des assiettes, remettre de l'eau propre dans les rince-doigts... le travail était fastidieux, épuisant, mais Ace aimait cette atmosphère chaude et agitée. Il la préférait aux soirs mornes où rien ne se passait au château, et où il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il reprit le plateau et marcha parmi les convives qui se servaient sans lui accorder un regard – les domestiques faisaient tapisseries, comme toujours. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, hormis Doflamingo qui veillait à ce que tout se déroule à la perfection.

_**« Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance... »**_

Ace jeta un coup d'œil aux musiciens du château, postés un peu plus loin. Son regard croisa celui de Brook, le domestique qui savait jouer de la vielle, et ils se sourirent brièvement avant que chacun ne reporte son attention sur ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Doflamingo chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Luffy, qui sourit en désignant son grand-frère. Leur roi sourit à son tour et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller ; le petit garçon s'éclipsa et trotta vers Ace, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, bras tendus, pour prendre un des verres du plateau.

- Pour le roi, sourit-il. Ça va, _nii-chan_… ?

- Mm-mmnn. Dépêche-toi d'y retourner, et ne renverse rien !

- Vi !

Il s'éloigna vers la table d'honneur, grimpa sur l'estrade et apporta son verre à leur roi qui le remercia d'une caresse sur la tête – décidément, Luffy était dans les bonnes grâces de Doflamingo, en ce moment. Voire même son favori.  
Ace aimerait qu'il le reste, puisque cette position lui assurait une meilleure vie que la sienne, simple esclave condamné aux tâches les plus ingrates.

_**« En prenant son verre auprès de lui il se penche »**_

Il se retourna et sursauta quand son regard accrocha un plastron portant de blason de Dressrosa, face à lui.

Le chevalier.

L'homme s'empara d'un des godets et Ace laissa son regard errer sur sa main. Grande, elle arborait une longue cicatrice – pour sûr qu'il en avait beaucoup d'autres. Ace se demandait jusqu'où, et il eut envie de se gifler, encore une fois. La silhouette se rapprocha et, tétanisé, il ne put esquisser le moindre pas pour s'éloigner. Lentement, le chevalier franchit le mince espace qui les séparait et porta son verre à ses lèvres, s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Ace sentait son regard sur lui et frissonna, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Il entendit le grincement léger de son armure quand il se pencha sur lui ; c'était presque imperceptible, mais ce bruit intimidant l'obligea à garder une parfaite immobilité.

_**« Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche : »**_

Son souffle caressa sa joue et Ace cessa de respirer, ses mains portant le plateau se mettant à trembler légèrement, trahissant ses ressentis.

L'homme devait le savoir, puisqu'il en jouait. Ace baissa aussitôt les yeux vers ses pieds et se tendit quand une main se posa sur sa hanche, alors que le chevalier lui tournait lentement autour, passant dans son dos, le touchant à travers sa tunique de coton.

Son cœur s'arrêta, l'espace de deux petites secondes, avant de s'emballer et de repartir à toute allure, reflet de sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. Rien que ce toucher... délicat, à peine un effleurement... il imagina les mains du chevalier sur son corps et sentit une chaleur inconnue embraser ses reins, honteux.

Des lèvres frôlèrent ses cheveux et le monde chancela autour de lui – il pria pour ne pas s'évanouir, là, maintenant. Leur roi ne supporterait pas une telle humiliation.

_**« ... "tu es bien joli" dans un divin sourire... »**_

Les mots murmurés au creux de son oreille manquèrent le faire défaillir définitivement ; son pouls s'emballa, une rougeur intense s'étala sur ses joues et ses mains tremblèrent tellement que les godets s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement sonore, mais qui passa inaperçu dans la cacophonie de la salle.

- Marco... ! viens un peu par là, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! clama une voix.

Le chevalier rit et laissa sa main s'attarder au creux de ses reins avant de s'éloigner vers celui qui semblait l'avoir appelé.

Marco...

Son nom se grava en lui et Ace sentit ses doigts quitter son corps.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Aaahhh…

Ace, à plat ventre, se cramponna aux draps de la couche, le souffle court, alors que Marco baissait sèchement son pantalon de lin sur ses cuisses. Le haubert et le gambison de la tenue du chevalier traînaient sur le sol, comme le reste de ses vêtements.  
Enfin, c'était ce qu'il apercevait à travers les voiles qui descendaient du ciel de lit du baldaquin, et qui les entouraient, les cachant au reste du monde.

Marco se taisait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce qui paraissait être une éternité à Ace.

Le beau chevalier s'était contenté de le trouver, après la fête, et de l'emmener dans la chambre privée que l'on lui avait préparée pour la nuit. Ace s'était laissé faire, silencieux lui aussi. Silence brisé par ses gémissements d'appréhension et de surprise, dans la chambre éclairée par les bougies et la lumière de la lune, dehors, par les ouvertures qui ouvraient sur la nuit d'été.

Marco l'attirait, c'était indéniable. Il avait eu un élan de désir pour lui, dans cette salle, mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'aller plus loin. Simple fantasme, comme ceux qu'il avait parfois pour Law. Mais le chevalier semblait vouloir de se soulager sans avoir à courir dans un des bordels du fort. Et quand un noble ordonnait, un domestique se devait d'obéir. Alors, Ace n'avait pas bronché. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il geint et trembla quand la langue de Marco se fraya un passage entre ses fesses pour le lécher lentement, le caressant, le préparant pour ce qui allait suivre.

Juste le minimum. Après tout, Ace était là pour satisfaire ses envies, point à la ligne ; l'adolescent en avait parfaitement conscience.

Le beau chevalier se redressa et lui releva les hanches, plaquant son visage dans le matelas de plumes. Ace agrippa les draps, la tête tournée sur le côté, la respiration précipitée. L'angoisse l'étreignait. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact charnel avec qui que ce soit, et n'avait fait qu'entendre leur roi avec les courtisanes dans leurs chambres.

Marco ne parlait toujours pas, et Ace devina qu'il n'entendrait plus sa voix lui murmurer les mots qu'il lui avait glissés dans le creux de l'oreille, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Quelque chose de dur et tiède se pressa à son entrée et poussa en lui. La douleur éclata entre ses cuisses et il enfouit son visage dans un coussin pour étouffer son cri. Marco se retira et revint, les dents serrées, ses mains le maintenant fermement contre la couche.  
Ace trembla et mordit l'oreiller, ses ongles raclant les draps, quand Marco le pénétra entièrement d'un coup de hanches direct et brutal. Un violent réflexe de fuite l'obligea à se hisser vers l'avant mais Marco le retint – Ace ne faisait pas le poids face au corps musclé et forgé par les années du chevalier.

- Mmmnff...! couina-t-il quand Marco se retira presque entièrement.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer – à sa présence, à la douleur – qu'il s'éloignait pour mieux revenir, débutant un va-et-vient rapide et soutenu, qu'Ace encaissa comme le put. Il cessa de résister, puisque ça n'en serait que plus douloureux, et se contenta de le laisser disposer de lui à sa guise.

Le regard éteint, il contemplait le mur du fond, son corps remué d'avant en arrière, sa joue s'échauffant contre les draps à chaque frottement.

_**« Passent des années dures et grises à servir »**_

Sa mère avait été l'exception qui confirmait la règle : les esclaves et les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir, entre eux ou avec d'autres personnes, des relations d'une quelconque nature. On naissait et on mourrait enchaîné, point. À moins que votre maître ne vous libère – ce qui n'arrivait jamais – vous n'aviez aucun espoir de vous échapper de cette vie, aussi misérable soit-elle.

Ce qui impliquait de ne pas pouvoir tomber amoureux, ou contracter un mariage, ou fonder sa famille... et toutes ces choses réservées aux nantis, ou à ceux qui n'étaient pas nés dans la servitude d'un château.

Ce soir serait sa première et sa dernière fois et, entre la douleur, leurs souffles saccadés, le claquement de leurs peaux et l'empressement du dénommé Marco à prendre son pied, Ace ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer ailleurs, dans une autre vie.

Une autre vie où il aurait pu être aux côtés du beau chevalier qui aurait pu lui faire doucement l'amour. Une autre vie où il aurait eu à manger tous les jours et où il aurait pu vivre longtemps – aucun esclave ne dépassait la trentaine d'années, à Dressrosa.

Il songea à Luffy et se demanda qui allait prendre soin de lui quand lui-même serait tombé d'épuisement.

_**« Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir »**_

Marco le ramena à la dure réalité quand ses coups de reins s'accentuèrent ; Ace frémit quand son érection heurta quelque chose en lui, et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Au milieu de la souffrance, quelque chose se dessinait à chaque heurt que son corps encaissait. C'était bon, mais beaucoup trop fugace pour qu'il dissocie cette sensation de celle de la douleur cuisante du sexe qui se mouvait en lui. À nouveau, cette sensation, une chaleur dans les reins, et une vague de bien-être fugitive. Il geint encore, un peu plus fort, et la main de Marco se plaqua sur sa bouche, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa joue – il devait se taire.

S'effacer, encore, et se faire oublier.

Que ce soit en servant à boire, en débarrassant une table,  
ou en servant d'exutoire à un homme.

Ace se rappela à nouveau les mots que sa mère lui murmurait : elle était libre de penser. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de faire fi de la main qui le bâillonnait, du bassin qui le possédait et de la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps.  
Mais puisque ça ne lui était pas possible, il se contenta de se raccrocher à la sensation éphémère qui le traversait par moment, quand Marco touchait ce point encore secret et inconnu au creux de son ventre.

Elle se manifesta encore et la paume du chevalier étouffa son cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Le rythme s'accéléra et les hanches le martelèrent avec force, son corps se pliant aux _desiderata_ de celui qui disposait de lui.

**_« Mais ce trouble-là brûle en ses souvenirs... »_**

Ace rouvrit les yeux et se raccrocha aux draps, alors que les coups de reins montaient _crescendo_ avec le souffle précipité de l'homme blond.

Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux noirs et coulèrent sur les doigts qui le muselaient ; le chevalier les sentit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Encore, une vague de plaisir, un ressac, qui le balaya ; Ace constata que son propre désir s'était durement éveillé, entre ses jambes. Marco n'en avait que faire et ne chercha pas à le soulager de cette tension qui le saisissait.

L'adolescent referma ses doigts sur la tête de lit sculptée, s'y raccrocha et ferma les yeux, ses gémissements d'inconfort s'écrasant avec son souffle contre la main large qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. Le lit grinçait et le claquement de leurs peaux s'intensifia, avant que Marco ne s'immobilise soudain en geignant, sa main libre fermement ancrée sur la hanche du jeune domestique, s'enfonçant une dernière fois au plus profond de son corps. Ace trembla, se libéra et sentit couler dans les draps la conséquence de son plaisir – il se sentait sale de parvenir à en éprouver un peu, même à cet instant.

Ace fondit à nouveau en larmes silencieuses et étouffa un sanglot quand Marco se retira ; sa main large libéra sa bouche et Ace se mordit la lèvre à sang pour retenir ses gémissements. Le chevalier aux cheveux blonds souffla et écarta les voiles du baldaquin pour sortir, lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'il devait dégager les lieux.

Chancelant, grimaçant de douleur, Ace remonta son pantalon sur ses hanches et en resserra le cordon de ses mains tremblantes, la gorge nouée. Il se traîna hors du lit et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en esquissant un pas. Marco était à la fenêtre de pierres, nu et luisant de sueur, et respirait l'air tiède de la nuit.  
Satisfait.

Ace referma la porte derrière lui et tituba, les jambes flageolantes, à travers les couloirs, priant pour ne croiser personne et ainsi cacher sa honte et sa faiblesse.

_**« Il y pense encore et encore et toujours… »**_

Il mit un temps infini à rejoindre les bains et s'y enferma, vacillant jusqu'au bain qu'il avait utilisé avec Luffy, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. L'eau était glacée, mais ferait l'affaire. Ace se débarrassa difficilement de sa tunique et laissa son pantalon choir sur le sol, baissant les yeux pour contempler son corps mince et nu, à la lueur des braises qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre presque éteint.

Il aurait des bleus, demain, et les picotements sur sa joue indiquaient que les ongles de Marco avaient laissé des marques.

Il ferma les yeux et eut l'image brève du beau chevalier dans son armure étincelante, au milieu des convives.

_**« Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours… »**_

Ace se massa lentement les reins en serrant les dents, tentant de dénouer ses muscles tendus par l'effort – résister aux assauts puissants de l'homme lui avait coûté le peu d'énergie qu'il avait encore.  
Son intimité le brûlait, comme si un tison chauffé à vif avait été apposé là, entre ses fesses. Il esquissa un pas vers le baquet et s'arrêta, une douleur foudroyante le tétanisant sur place. Il se raccrocha au rebord de bois et reprit rapidement son souffle, son sang rugissant à ses oreilles.

Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses, le ventre noué, grimaça et la retira, contemplant ses doigts souillés de sang et de semence. Il espérait que l'eau froide le débarrasse de ça.

Le plaisir de Marco coulait le long de sa cuisse ; il se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau, pressé de faire partir cette sensation, et grelotta dans le baquet glacé. L'eau froide le saisit, avant qu'elle n'apaise quelque peu l'incendie qui le ravageait au creux des jambes. Il prit l'éponge et se frotta avec, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, alors que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

**_« Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails… »_**

Ace voulait faire partir son odeur. Celle que Marco avait laissée sur lui. Une odeur de liqueur, de sel et de rouille.

L'odeur du sang.

Il se frottait à s'écorcher la peau, frénétique, le visage inondé de larmes.

Ace voulait oublier. Oublier la course furieuse de son cœur dans sa poitrine, son irrésistible attirance, sa souffrance mêlée à son plaisir, sa culpabilité d'avoir apprécié, même quelques instants, le traitement rude et humiliant que le chevalier lui avait fait subir.

L'éponge retomba dans l'eau et il s'y immergea jusqu'au menton, fermant les yeux, adossé au molleton qui tapissait la cuve. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, les entoura de ses bras et fondit à nouveau en larmes, ses sanglots résonant dans la pièce silencieuse, entre deux clapotis de l'eau du bain.

L'eau blanchie par le savon se colora d'un filet de sang, qui s'évasa à la surface ; Ace ferma les yeux et se laissa couler pour ne plus voir la preuve de sa faiblesse.

**_« En prenant son verre auprès de lui il se penche, lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche :  
juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie. Juste quatre mots… qu'aussitôt il oublie. »_**

C'était à ça que sa vie se résumait.  
Servir, être beau et satisfaire les désirs de ceux auxquels il appartenait.

_**« Ace y pense encore, encore ... et toujours.**_** »**

.

.

.


End file.
